No More Tears
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: Sequel to In the Rain. Temari/Shikamaru. Rating for slight language. Oneshot. Please read In The Rain first, it will make more sense.


Temari's eyes focused, growing cold to the very last inch. She felt her entire being cool, and then pause. Her breath seemed nonexistent as she moved slowly, quietly through the trees. Straight, pure nothingness seeped through her body. She liked it better this way. This way, emotions would stay behind her. Never again would her emotions effect her. In battle, or otherwise.

Clouds, as silent as she herself, moved in with her as if they had the same target. Her mission was simple. Eliminate the resistance. A year ago, a rebellion had been created against Suna's alliance with Konoha. They believed that the people of the Hidden Sand should be at war with those of the Hidden Leaf, not at peace with them. And only once a tragic accident had occurred, had Suna finally decided to intervene. A death. One, small death of a shinobi was what it took to finally take action.

And it had cut her down. Destroyed her. She would have invaded Konoha herself, if it had meant that he would live. She was going to marry him. Thats right, marry. The two of them had planned it all out. They were going to live in an outpost between their two villages. They were going to live at peace, and raise their children there. It was a future Temari had never thought possible for her. And she knew it was too good to be true. They had to take away her only light. Her candle, against the shadow land that was a shinobi's life.

And now she paused, spotting her prey like a lone cloud in the vast sky. They were careless, thickheaded. They deserved what she was bringing them. For what they had done, they all deserved to die.

Temari rushed the clearing and shocked cries of alarm surrounded her. They had been cocky, unprepared. She would teach them a lesson. She would show them how the wind tramples all resistance. She was the wind, and they would all succumb to her judgment.

One after another, the rebels fell to her practiced ability. There were very few trained shinobi that could stand up to her, and the resistance was full of young, untrained hotheads. They couldn't even dream of coming close to her. She wasn't arrogant in her skill. Temari simply knew that they stood no chance against her. That was why she was chosen.

Now, Temari stood alone in the clearing. Bodies lay askew around her, bleeding the clearing to a crimson plane. Her calmness rushed up in a wave of victory, and was then drowned out by a feeling of emptiness. There was someone missing. She would find them, and destroy them.

Temari spun around in a blink to find a man standing at the end of the red clearing. He was enraged. She could feel the raw emotion seep off of him and surround the two of them. Her own rage tried to break free of her shields. And she let it. This was one emotion she wouldn't hold back.

Hakabi stood, bathed in his anger, bleeding from multiple gashes that married the surface of his flesh. He snarled at her. "Bitch."

"Traitor." She ground out, pushing with all her might to keep from rushing the shinobi.

"You're a crazy, heartless bitch." He threw his rage at her with every word. "You killed him!" His hand flew out from his side to point at a body close to his own. Where Tsubaki, his brother, lay broken and dead.

"He betrayed the village. He deserved his death. As do you." She took a menacing step forward. "You have been dead from the moment you touched him." They both knew it wasn't Tsubaki she was referring to.

"You were blinded."

"You killed an innocent man under truce!" Temari yelled, pulling her fan out from where she had set it on the ground. "You killed him!" A rawness began to set itself behind her eyes.

"I killed that lazy bastard because he had it coming! Look around you!" He swept his arms in a wide motion. "Most of the shinobi here you murdered went though the academy with you. How could you place a fucking shinobi from Konoha above them?"

The pain behind her eyes threatened to emerge as a weakness she didn't allow. Temari rushed him. There was no time left to talk.

And just like that, Temari had taken her revenge. As she knelt down into the bloody plain, smelt the tangy, metallic sent of freshly shed blood, glimpsed the soon to be rotting corpses surrounding her, recognizing a face here and there, she thought of only one thing.

One simple thing captured the space of her mind as she lifted her face to the sky, spotting the dark, angry clouds.

There were no more tears to shed.

Because he was already gone.

Fin.


End file.
